This invention relates to a system for providing full function electronic communication relative to hand prepared images such as handwriting and sketches together with key-entered text. In contemporary communications systems, a need exists to accommodate image communication as well as keyed in text. Such image communication, distinct from image identification, includes the capability of transmitting and receiving hand-prepared images. In the context of transmission, such a system must have the capability of providing for original creation of documents, annotation of existing documents, the completion by hand of various business forms and the rapid communication of short messages that may include hand drawn figures. This degree of functionality involves data formatting and editing.
Such systems must be "user friendly" in creating and editing images as well as in message transmission. Ideally, the creation of images should be done utilizing equipment providing users with the ability to capture and display hand drawn images, automatically adjust size and position of various image elements, and, alter the image utilizing easy to perform operations. Moreover, such equipment should be available to multiple users at convenient locations, such as at desk sites with hardware which is physically unobstrusive and can be operated utilizing simple procedures which do not interfere with the user's concentration on the substantive content of the task at hand.
In order to fulfill these requirements, without disturbing the users' concentration, a system methodology must be defined which allows for information entry and edit operations which are accomplished with at least the same ease as in physically creating the data. i.e., handwriting. This functionality includes text and image recording, selective editing such as erasing, insertion and the ability to change the order of the text by strokes of a pen-like device on paper or display.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,761,877 and 3,399,401. These patents broadly disclose the concept of employing a computer based graphic display system employing an X-Y input tablet together with a writing stylus and display on a CRT. In both patents, the computer employs circuitry for converting the data for purposes of display on the screen but does not provide any techniques for formatting such as segmentation, baseline drift correction, and editing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,877 discloses broadly the concept of character recognition; however, recognition per se is not a part of the present invention.
Consequently, while generalized concepts of employing an X-Y tablet for inputting data onto a CRT screen are known, there exists a requirement in the technology for a system which is capable of separating handwritten data into individual segments or words and treating such segments as a block of data material which can be formatted and edited. The formatted and edited data may be stored, transmitted or later displayed.